Reason Living
by veritasofia
Summary: Terkadang Yahaba merenungkan alasan keberadaannya di dunia fana ini. Tak pernah ia sangka pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantuinya itu akan dijawab oleh seorang lelaki pirang berwajah sangar yang kini tengah mengendarai mobilnya. KyouHaba. Zombie Apocalypse AU. Mind to RnR?


**Haikyuu bukan milik saya**

 **Zombie Apocalypse!AU**

 **Warning(s): OOC, Typo, mengandung unsur BL**

 **Enjoy~**

.

Yahaba mengerahkan segala tenaganya hanya untuk membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia butuh waktu agar pengelihatannya dapat fokus. Hampir setiap hari ia bangun dengan kondisi seperti itu hingga sekarang terbiasa.

Kepalanya miring ke arah kaca, panorama malam yang terlihat seperti di lukisan-lukisan terhampar di balik bidang transparan itu. Suara mesin dan getaran yang ia rasakan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia berada di dalam mobil. Dan yang mengemudikannya adalah—

Pandangan ke arah kanannya disambut oleh pemuda pirang dengan mata yang terpaku pada jalanan.

 _Ah, dia._

'Dia' merupakan sebutan Yahaba untuk pria yang kini tengah mengendarai mobilnya itu. Mereka belum berkenalan secara formal, oleh sebab itu Yahaba hanya menjulukinya 'dia'. Wajar, sih—toh, mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam (atau hari? Bepergian selalu membuat Yahaba lupa waktu) yang lalu.

Yahaba menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa duduk dengan lurus. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyengat perutnya membuat si surai silver ingat akan luka yang tertoreh di situ. Yahaba meringis.

"Sudah bangun?" Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan suara. Dari nadanya, sama sekali tidak ada rasa peduli yang tersirat.

"Ya," jawab Yahaba singkat. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Seharian."

Jadi ia dan lelaki asing ini bertemu kemarin. Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat tanpa disadari.

Ia kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat mimpi yang ia alami. Ia ingat dirinya terbangun di sebuah kasur empuk, di sebuah apartemen mewah di lantai sembilan. Tentu saja dengan fasilitas yang berkali-kali lebih bagus daripada sarana yang ia diami sekarang, seharusnya Yahaba bersyukur setidaknya bisa merasakan kehidupan normal kembali—walau hanya sebentar dan hanya dalam mimpi. Alih-alih, Yahaba menyesal telah memimpikan hal itu dan berusaha keras untuk melupakannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Yahaba bertanya.

"Apa pengaruhnya jika aku memberi tahu?" balas si orang asing dengan sengit. "Urusanku di sini hanya sebagai supirmu dan setelah bensin mobilmu habis, aku akan pergi."

Kalau tahu sifat 'dia' akan semenjengkelkan ini, Yahaba tidak akan memberinya tumpangan gratis.

"Tentu saja supaya aku bisa memanggilmu sesuatu!" Yahaba membalas. "Kau mau kupanggil 'pria pirang yang hampir tiap detik menggeram dan membentak tanpa alasan'!?"

"Tch."

'Dia' menggulingkan matanya. Dua kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Pastinya Yahaba sama lelahnya dengan 'dia', tapi tak perlu jutek segala, kan?

"Kyoutani," ucapnya. "Kyoutani Kentarou. Puas kau?"

Sedangkan pemuda bergaya rambut gelombang itu mengembangkan senyum imajiner atas keberhasilannya membujuk si keras kepala. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyoutani. Namaku Yahaba Shigeru."

Konversasi pun terhenti karena Kyoutani tak kunjung merespons. Dan sekali lagi, Yahaba serasa hanya ditemani oleh bunyi mesin mobil.

Pengelihatannya kini beralih pada pemandangan di sebelah kirinya. Bulan purnama bersinar terang sehingga di tengah malam ini pun Yahaba masih bisa mendapati gunung dan sawah, yang nampaknya sudah lama tak diurus. Sementara di hadapannya, jalan aspal yang penuh retak dan ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar di sana-sini membentang dengan hutan gelap yang menaungi mereka di sisi kanan jalan.

Seketika Yahaba menggigil, tapi ia menutupinya dengan membuka topik baru. "Rasanya seperti film horor, ya." Pemuda bernetra _hazel_ itu melipat tangan, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai lukanya. "Seperti di dalam adegan-adegan di mana hantunya akan keluar dan mengagetkan penonton." Yahaba membicarakan soal suasananya.

Ada jeda sejenak yang membuat Yahaba sempat berpikir dia akan dikacangin lagi. "Setidaknya suhunya sudah cukup dingin sehingga bisa melambatkan zombie."

Ah, kenapa ia mesti menyebut kata itu, sih? Tapi, yah, mempertimbangkan keadaan, memang sulit menghindari subjek tersebut.

"Oh, kau bisa mengutarakan pendapat juga ternyata. Kukira kau hanya robot yang bisa menjawab ketika ditanya."

"Aku punya mulut, bodoh," gerutu Kyoutani. "Dan aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk bicara ketika kau mengharapkan balasan atau semacamnya."

Perutnya meraung dan Yahaba harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara erangan. "Jadi, uh... Apa yang kau lakukan... sebelum semua ini terjadi?" ia bertanya setelah menenangkan diri. "Maksudku, seperti pekerjaanmu atau semacamnya..."

"Maksudmu sebelum kiamat zombie ini terjadi?" Yahaba hampir merasa lega mendengar jawaban dari Kyoutani. "Aku seorang pemadam kebakaran."

"Itu..." Yahaba mencoba memikirkan tanggapan yang bagus. "Cukup keren. Kau pasti sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa."

Kyoutani mengangkat bahu. "Tidak setiap hari situasi berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Ada hari-hari tertentu di mana kau bisa kehilangan beberapa nyawa."

Manik emasnya seolah memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan dan Yahaba berpikir pasti Kyoutani sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Upahnya pun lumayan. Tapi masih beda jauh dari 'seseorang' yang bisa punya mobil Lexus ini."

Yahaba memberinya tatapan sinis. Ia paling benci dengan orang-orang yang membicarakan kekayaannya-baik dengan niatan mengejek maupun memuji. Atau tidak keduanya. Tapi karena tidak ada orang lain untuk diajak mengobrol selain si brengsek ini, terpaksa Yahaba menanggapi, "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan mobil itu-ayahku yang membelikannya. Aku pun tak pernah mengendarainya."

Kyoutani memandang sosok di sebelahnya dengan heran. "Orangtua macam apa yang memberikan mobil kepada anaknya yang tidak bisa menyetir?"

"Aku bisa menyetir! Juga punya SIM." Lama-lama Yahaba emosi juga menghadapi orang ini. "Aku hanya... Katakan saja aku lebih suka menaiki transportasi umum."

"Untuk seseorang yang dengan tidak pedulinya membiarkan orang asing mengendarai mobilnya, alasanmu tidak cukup mendukung."

"Hei, memang itu kenyataannya! Juga-" Yahaba tanpa sadar menekan luka di perutnya.

"Ah," respons Kyoutani. "Aku lupa soal lukamu. Sudah membaik?"

"Lumayan," cicit Yahaba.

"Aku akan jujur—aku tidak punya SIM sebenarnya."

Yahaba mendengus. "Seakan dengan semua kegilaan ini masih ada hukum yang berlaku."

"Aku cuma bilang."

"Tapi kemampuan menyetirmu cukup bagus untuk orang yang tidak pernah ikut tes mengemudi."

"Bertahan hidup di tengah kiamat zombie ini membuatmu belajar banyak hal, kurasa."

Pemuda bernama depan Shigeru itu merapatkan jaketnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah berkurang, tapi ia masih kedinginan. Di luar salju masih belum turun, tapi suhunya sudah serendah ini. Ah, persetan dengan musim dingin.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum semua ini terjadi?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, netra kacang Yahaba bertemu dengan milik Kyoutani. Si surai silver buru-buru mematahkan tatapan itu sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya pekerja kantoran biasa."

Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap kala Yahaba menyiapkan dirinya menggali kenangan yang telah ia buang jauh-jauh. "Bangun pagi, mandi, pergi kerja, makan siang, lalu kerja lagi, pulang, makan malam dan menghabiskan entah berapa lama menonton televisi hingga tertidur." Cara Yahaba melafalkan kegiatan sehari-harinya seperti suara mesin. "Dan semuanya akan kembali terulang di pagi hari."

"Itu cukup normal," Kyoutani berkomentar.

"Memang," gumam lawan bicaranya. "Tidak ada yang menggembirakan dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, mungkin dikejar-kejar sekumpulan mayat hidup jauh lebih baik daripada menjalani rutinitas yang membosankan."

Yahaba membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam jok mobil. "Hari di mana kekacauan ini bermula, aku bangun seperti hari-hari normal sebelumnya. Aku baru menyadari ada yang salah ketika bertemu dengan orangtuaku-yang ironisnya baru bisa meluangkan waktu untuk pulang saat kiamat itu mulai. Aku sempat melihat mereka berubah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Di luar ekspektasi, Kyoutani bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. Yahaba menggeliat di kursinya saat merasakan tatapan serius menghujaninya. "Aku membunuh mereka." Seketika tenggorokan Yahaba terasa kering dan menelan ludah sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kuambil barang terdekat yang bisa kugapai dan begitu kusadari, aku sudah menghancurkan kepala mereka."

Bahkan Kyoutani tidak bisa menyembunyikan tensi yang menyelimuti.

"Untuk pertama kali melihat dan membunuh zombie—yang merupakan orangtua sendiri—kebanyakan orang pasti akan merasa ngeri. Tapi anehnya, saat melihat tubuh mereka tergeletak di lantai, tanpa nyawa, aku tidak merasakan apa pun." Kyoutani memerhatikan bagaimana netra si rambut gelombang memindai jalanan di depannya, adegan dari masa lalunya pasti sedang berputar di benaknya.

"Pada akhirnya, rasa sesal menggerogoti hatiku—bukan karena telah membunuh mereka, melainkan karena tidak merasa bersalah _setelah_ membunuh mereka." Yahaba sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berani bercerita pada orang yang baru ia kenal dalam kurun waktu 24 jam.

Setelah itu, atmosfer kembali hening. Mungkin Kyoutani sudah hilang minat untuk mengobrol setelah mendengar kisah Yahaba.

"Kau tahu," Kyoutani memulai. "Sejatinya manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa alasan. Mereka butuh sesuatu—apa pun—yang bisa membuat hidup sia-sia ini memiliki arti."

Yahaba tidak menyangka lelaki di sebelahnya ini bisa mengatakan hal filosofis seperti itu.

"Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan setelah melihat orang-orang yang berjuang demi bertahan hidup dari kejaran zombie." Entah mengapa Yahaba kesulitan memungkir pandangannya dari Kyoutani. "Itu sebabnya, aku heran dengan orang-orang sepertimu yang bisa hidup tanpa tujuan."

Mungkin jika tidak ada kiamat zombie, jika semuanya dalam keadaan normal, Yahaba akan memberi balasan yang sama tajamnya dengan ucapan-tanpa-basa-basi Kyoutani itu. Tapi seseorang menyatakan fakta jelas itu merupakan hal yang paling dibutuhkan Yahaba sekarang. Lantas si empunya mobil menghela napas dan menatap sepatu kumalnya. "Entahlah. Rasanya tidak ada sesuatu maupun seseorang yang bisa membuatku begitu peduli."

Percakapan akhirnya mereda sebelum digantikan oleh keheningan mencekam yang rasanya berlangsung sangat lama. Yahaba sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menengok ke jendela lagi. Ia hanya ingin melupakan segalanya dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku sedang mencari adikku." Yahaba cukup terkejut Kyoutani membuka pembicaraan tanpa harus dipancing dulu. "Umurnya masih 12 tahun. Kebetulan sekolahnya sedang mengadakan wisata ke Tokyo saat semua ini terjadi."

"Itu sebabnya kau hendak ke daerah Kanto."

Kyoutani mengangguk kecil, sementara Yahaba membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Bukannya aku ingin mematahkan harapanmu, tapi... Dari sudut pandang seorang realistis, kurasa kemungkinan kau menemukan adikmu dalam keadaan selamat tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mencari sampai menemukan jasad adikku." Untuk sesaat, Yahaba bisa melihat kedua netra emas Kyoutani menyala, seakan tekadnya tidak bisa digoyahkan.

"Ah, aku iri padamu, Kyoutani. Bisa punya seseorang untuk dilindungi, seseorang yang pastinya membalas kasih sayangmu juga." Dua netra _hazel_ seolah melambangkan kesedihan. "Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku kurang berusaha mencari tujuan hidupku. Seharusnya aku berjuang lebih keras lagi."

Tangan Kyoutani meraih milik Yahaba, membungkusnya dengan sentuhan membeku. Biar begitu, Yahaba tersenyum lembut dan turut menggenggam tangannya.

 _Rupanya ia juga punya sisi manis_.

"Kau terlihat seperti adikku saat sedang cemberut," kata Kyoutani.

"Aku tidak cemberut!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

Fin.

A/N:

Yeay! Another KyouHaba! Semoga kalian gak bosen yak dapet asupan KyouHaba terus dari saya /diusir

Terinspirasi dari game The Shadows That Run Alongside Our Car

Menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati^^

Terima kasih~~


End file.
